Returning Home
by lovervampireacademy218
Summary: Rose moves to California and 5 years later she returns home to Russia after her mom dies. She gets the chance to live with her childhood friend who we all know and love Dimitri but what if he's keeping a secret that could change their lives. Could this secret be good or bad? Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy


_**RPOV**_

_I was on my way to see my best friend again. The man who was the first man I had ever met. The man who I was nice to and haven't seen in 5 years. The man who I didn't make fun of unlike everyone else did in grade school. Dimitri Belikov. I remember the first day we meet like it was yesterday._

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in class when the teacher Mrs. Alberta made an announcement. _

"_Class this is our new student Dimitri Belikov." She told everyone_

"_Hi." He said to the class_

_Everyone said hi and we all played. Then I saw the new boy all by himself. I walked over to him._

"_Hi my name is Rose. Are you crying?"_

"_Yes." He said _

"_But-but why?"_

"_Because everyone is laughing at me because of my accent. Everyone thinks it's funny."_

"_Well it is kind of funny. Why don't you come and hang out with me. No one really hangs out with me much."_

"_O-Okay." He sniffled and came over to sit with me and we played trucks the rest of the day together. _

_I smiled at the memory. I was only 5 at the time and he was the first real friend I had. Right after I met Dimitri I met Lissa. We were all really good friends. I walked up to the Belikov's front door and took in a breath before I knocked._

"_Coming." I heard from inside_

"_Roza?" I heard Olena say_

"_Yes Olena it's me."_

"_Oh my gosh Roza!" She yelled as her and the rest of the family came to give me hugs_

"_Is Dimitri here?"_

"_No unfortunately he's out with that girlfriend of his."_

_Wait. What? Dimitri had a girlfriend. I wonder who she was_

"_Okay well I'm going to go upstairs to my room."_

"_Okay dear let me show you the room."_

_She showed me the room and got into my sleep cloths and started watching TV when I heard the front door open and close followed by some talking and someone saying they had a surprise. Then Olena came in and told me to get ready because someone was coming to see me and I guessed it was Dimitri. I was in a tank and gym shorts. I heard the door open and a gasp. I turned to see Dimitri in the door way. _

"_I'm sorry I must have the wrong room I was looking for someone." He said_

"_Well you found her. Hey comrade."_

_**DPOV**_

"_Rose." I asked shocked I can't believe Rose was here. In my house I had missed her so much._

"_Yeah it's me." She said with a smile on her face_

"_Oh my gosh Roza." I said running over to give her a hug. We ran towards each other and into each other's embrace like it was the last time we would ever see each other again. Pulled apart and stared at each other. _

"_Hey Dimitri. It's been forever like to long. I missed you."_

"_I missed you to Roza." I told her _

"_How have you been?"_

"_Good I was just…." Then I heard my 'girlfriend' yell for me in the door way._

"_Dimika I have been waiting for…. Oh hello. Dimika who's this?"_

"_She's an old friend. Tasha this is Roza." Tasha glared at Roza while Roza didn't care. Ahh just like old times. I laughed at the thought. Roza was the one to speak._

"_So are you Comrade's girlfriend."_

"_Who's Comrade?"_

"_It's a nickname I have for Dimitri. I'm Roza and he's Comrade."_

"_Oh well if you must know yes I am his girlfriend so don't try to take him from me or you will regret it."_

"_Who said I was trying to take him away. We're just old friends."_

_Before Tasha could say anything in told her_

"_Tasha I think you should leave. It's getting late and you know your parents might be getting worried."_

"_Okay whatever see you later Dimika. Oh and later Rose." I could tell that was a fake smile on her face as she was saying by to Roza. There was also a fake smile on Roza's face when she said _

"_Good-bye Tasha."_

_Tasha left and me and Roza were talking you know like catching up on old times. Hey I missed her what else was I going to do. She told me about her dad dying and her coming to live with us._

"_I'm so sorry Roza are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine just missing him a little."_

"_I know what you mean. Anyway I'll see you in the mourning for school. By the way you not scared of say motor bikes are you?" A huge smile came on her face as I knew that she loved motor bikes._

"_You have a motor bike?"_

"_Why yes I do."_

"_No I'm not afraid you crazy head."_

"_Okay see you in the mourning then."_

"_Okay night."_

"_Night."_

_**RPOV**_

_This mourning was awesome riding on Dimitri's motor bike. Now I'm at my new school looking for my 3__rd__ period class with Mr. Alto and I hate this class already._

_When the bell rang everyone headed to the café but I stayed because I needed to go to my locker. On my way to the café I saw Tasha making out with someone who I was guessing was Dimitri but wasn't. It was that guy from class um… Mark…..Mike…. oh yeah Marcus. I walked over a little closer hidden by a building and snapped a video of them breaking the kiss the saying something to each other then kissing again. _

_After school I was going to meet Dimitri and I found him at his motor bike already. 'Wow wonder how he got there so fast' I thought._

"_Ready to go home Roza."_

"_Yup and we need to talk when we get there."_

"_Okay." But before we could I could get on Tasha came over._

"_Dimika where are you going?"_

"_Home with Roza."_

"_But we were going to hang out. I had the whole day planned."_

"_Sorry Tasha not today. Climb aboard Roza."_

"_Alright." I climbed on and Dimitri and I left leaving an angry Tasha behind. We went up to my room and I started talking to him about today._

"_Dimitri I have to tell you something about Tasha."_

"_What's up?" He asked _

"_Comrade she's well umm…. Okay she's cheating on you." He sat there shocked_

"_Your lying I mean I know you don't like her and all but you don't have to make up some ridiculous lie to get us to break up." He was now yelling at me_

"_Oh really because I'm not lying I have proof."_

"_Oh do you?"_

"_Yes look." I handed him my phone and he looked at the video almost threw my phone at the wall. Instead of throwing the phone he punched the wall. _

"_Dimitri stop you're going to hurt yourself."_

"_Shut up." He walked towards me and kissed me with everything he had we broke the kiss and stared at each other we sat down and started making out when Tasha came bursting into the room and gasped when she saw me and Dimitri sitting there._

"_What the hell Dimika I thought you didn't want to hang today and you're here with this bimbo."_

"_Tasha how many times do I have to say to stop calling her that? Anyway you've got some explaining to do about you and Marcus."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_He tossed her my phone and she had tears in her eyes. _

"_It's over Tasha get out."_

"_No. No it's not over."_

"_Yes it is get out of my house."_

"_You're never going to find anyone like me again."_

"_Actually I already have." He said putting his arm around me._

"_You're dumping me for her?"_

"_Um…. Yeah now please get the hell out."_

"_Fine good bye Dimitri Belikov." And with that she walked out the door._

"_Are you going to be okay Comrade?"_

"_I'll be just fine after this." Then he started kissing me with everything he had. When we broke apart we snuggled into each other. That's when Olena came in with a look of pure happiness._

"_You two are finally together. I knew this would happen eventually. By the way Roza there's someone here to see you."_

"_Okay thanks Olena I'll be down in just a sec."_

"_Okay dear."_

_I and Dimitri started walking downstairs when I saw the person that was here to see me. I didn't understand why he was here so I stayed close to Dimitri. When we got downstairs he saw me._

"_Rose baby how you been? I missed you since you moved and I thought we were going to keep the whole long distance… who's this?"_

"_Why should I tell you? Why are you even here Jesse?"_

"_Because your mine and I want to make sure that no one steals you from me."_

"_Jesse I broke up with you months ago. You can't just come here and think that…" then he kissed me. Not the sweet loving kiss but the hardcore kiss that was not supposed to be seen in public._

"_What the fuck Jesse?"_

"_What do you mean I missed you?"_

"_Well I already have a boyfriend so back off."_

"_Oh really and who is this boyfriend you speak of? Where is he anyway?"_

"_Right here," Said Dimitri "and I suggest you leave before things get real ugly."_

"_Yeah um…. I was… um…. just…. Le….lea….leaving that right um… bye Rose sorry for bothering Rose." and with that he left_

"_I'm going to go upstairs." I told everyone and headed up with Dimitri hot on my tail. When we got inside Dimitri was the one to speak first._

"_Who the hell was that?" he asked infuriated_

"_That's Jesse my ex boyfriend and he's been trying to get me to have sex with him." I said with a sign_

"_Wait he what?"_

"_He wanted me to have sex with him." I repeated _

"_I should go back and rip his head off. But, I'm going to stay here with my girlfriend because I don't think that is the last time I'm going to see him." He walked over to me and we started to make out and let's just say things got pretty hot after that._

_**RPOV**_

_I was sitting in my room thinking of when Dimitri was coming back. I loved him so much and can't ever stay away for too long. Then, my door came down and in stepped Jesse. He kissed me and Dimitri walks in and goes crazy and now I'm sitting in my room broken hearted. He was out doing only god knows what and I'm here by myself when everyone else is just out. I was sitting there when Lissa called. _

"_Hello?" I asked _

"_Hey are you okay?"_

"_Better I guess but, what about you and Christian? How have you guys been since I left?"_

"_Good but Christian misses you. Hey did you get the chance to tell him about the pregnancy yet?"_

"_No he won't listen to me. He thinks that I cheated on him. Now I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_Hey come on I know Dimitri and he will come to his senses. Hey got to go. I love you."_

"_I love you too Liss. Bye."_

"_Bye." We hung up and not even 10 seconds later did someone come bursting through my window. It was Jesse again._

"_Hey Rose."_

"_What the hell Jesse get the hell out I don't want to talk or see you at all ever."_

"_That's okay I have someone I want you to meet." He pulled a knife from behind his back and started choking me. I was getting ready for him to stab me and right as he was going to the door burst open._

_**DPOV**_

_I can't believe it. That she cheated on me. Out of all girls for me to date it was her. I walked into the house when I heard someone scream. I was guessing it was Roza with Jesse again. Then, I heard more screaming and started running up the stairs. Right as I was about to open I heard Jesse speak._

"_I might as well put you out of you misery. Even if you're pregnant with his child it won't stop me from stabbing you and killing this baby." Right after that I opened the door to find Jesse choking Roza. My Roza. I walked over and punched him in the face hard. He fell to his knees. I knocked him out and then walked over to Roza. She was standing or at least trying her best to. She saw me and started backing away like she didn't want to be near me. _

"_Thanks and all Dimitri but don't come anywhere near me."_

"_Wait what why what's wrong."_

"_It's you."_

"_What's me?"_

"_You come in here save me and expect me to forgive you just like that. Well if you think that you are in for a big surprise."_

"_What are you talking about I don't expect anything from you."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just surprised about what just happened. Ha maybe I just need to… Dimitri turn around. I turned around and Jesse had a gun in his hand. I doubted it was loaded so I walked up to him threw the gun to the floor and right as I was about to punch him the police came bursting through the door. They took Jesse away and me and Roza stood in the room shocked after everything that had just happened._

"_Roza are you okay?"_

"_Yes I'm fine but I just need to sit down."_

"_Okay then I'll just leave you then."_

"_No stay here with me I don't want to be alone right now." I walked over and sat down beside her. We lay down and snuggled in each other. That's when a question came to mind. _

"_Roza what was he talking about?"_

"_Well that all depends on what you're talking about."_

"_He said that you were pregnant."_

"_Oh um… that's the thing I am and you're going to be a father as for me a mother." I stared at her in shock I didn't know what to say. I was about to say something when she said_

"_Hey it's okay if you don't want the baby I can take care of it. I understa…." That's when I kissed her. I thought this was the happiest time of my life. I broke the kiss and told her_

"_You're crazy if you think I don't want the baby."_

"_What?"_

"_Yup I want this baby as much as I want you which makes everything I'm about to say al the easier." I got down on one on the side of the bed and said_

"_Rosemarie Hathaway I promise to love you and this baby for as long as I live. We've been through a lot together over the years and I would the happiest man I the world if you would marry me. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes yes yes a thousand times yes." She attacked me with kisses and I slid the ring on her finger. After that my family came through the door and everyone was happy._

_**RPOV**_

_Me and Dimitri woke up the next morning and went to school. When we got there we were holding hands through the halls and were very happy. We went though most of the day with no trouble at all. Unfortunately by the time the end of the day hit I knew something was bound to happen. I was walking down the hall with Dimitri when Tasha came down the hall. She saw our fingers intertwined and gave me a dirty glare. She then saw the ring on my hand and went ballistic._

"_What the hell is on your finger?"_

"_Oh an engagement ring from Dimitri."_

"_What the hell Dimitri you're marrying her?"_

"_Yes Tasha I am not that's it's any of your concern. That's your problem sticking your nose in everyone else's business well how about for once in your life stop worrying about other people if I doesn't involve you."_

"_Normally I wouldn't care but this bimbo is not stealing you from me I mean she's maybe slept with the whole school in the week she's been here." _

"_I don't know anyone here only you unfortunately, Lissa, and Dimitri. Anyway I wouldn't be talking the fact that you cheated on Dimitri. And with the way you dress you look like a hooker who sleeps around. And also if you haven't noticed it's over between you and Dimitri so I don't see why you are still trying to control him. He's your ex so you have no say in his life anymore. So why don't you just leave us alone and go on with you day cause I am so fucking sick and tired of your bullshit." I told her._

_That's when she came up and slapped me. I know this bitch did not just slap me. She must not know who I am. So I went over and punched her clean in her nose and as I punched her I heard a sickening crack. Sweet I broke her nose._

"_You fucking bitch you fucking broke my nose."_

"_Well that will teach you to mess with me now wont it?" With that I and Dimitri walked away. _

_When we arrived at Dimitri's house we went straight upstairs to relax. We walked into my room and as soon as I closed the door Dimitri started attacking me with kisses. I smiled and kissed him back. We stopped kissing and sat down on the bed and talked about what happened at school today with Tasha. _

"_So Roza I am very proud on how you handled Tasha today." Dimitri told me_

"_Well I had to she was being a real bitch and sometimes I swear I just want to stab her or something."_

"_Whoa okay let's not get to jurastic."_

"_I'm not getting to jurastic it's just now all of my emotions are heighted because of the pregnancy."_

"_I know just try not to do anything that you will regret later."_

"_Okay okay. I'll try but im not making any promises."_

"_That's my girl."_

_We walked down stairs to find Olena making her famous black bread. _

"_Well hello you two. Want some black bread?"_

"_Sure thanks." we both answered_

"_So I got a call from the principle and he told me that you Roza broke a girl's nose. That girl happens to be Tasha. So tell me what happened."_

"_Well she was trying to break me and Dimitri up."_

"_Oh I see well tell me everything later right now I want to know when you are going to the doctor."_

"_Well I made an appointment for tomorrow. So I will bring pictures." _


End file.
